Saga 1 Episode 48: The Past of The Infamous
Reg.png Reggie sat on her bloody throne that was above the fighting arena... her blue eyes glared down at the blaring lights... she had always been an angry woman.. It all started with her past. that she had been a scorned woman.. who had been afraid to show any emotion to anyone.. but who else would after what was done to her? She had been through so much as a child.. The ginger haired female shut her eyes remembering it all to well.. . - FLASH- Back in the days of her childhood.. Reggie was at the age of 8.. Her mother had pasts of having a series of men come in an out of their lives.. Living n a shack at district one... The red headed mother had been behind her bills.. sighing in anger.. she looked at her daughter.. already grown large on the chest area.. as well as her body... Having a evil smirk on her face... she grabbed the phone.. quickly making a few phone calls.."Excuse me.. Yeah.. I got a Jailbait.. an yes.. shes a redhead.." Selling out her daughter.. instead of herself. she always been envious toward Reggie.. Due to her good looks.. and how old she had gotten.. Jessica was her name.. an she had her daughter at the age of 15.. due to her being with one of the high an time drug lords... with that Reggie had been playing video games... she had been playing one of the old school games Dig Dug.. with a ciggy in her mouth even at a young age.. she started smoking cigs an weed.. The ginger haired kid kept to herself.. not bothering her mother nor her visitors.. But today it was a bad day...Five large men came in surrounding the the child.. only to have her mother in her own room hearing the screams when they all had raped her that early morning... Reggie layed there when they all flee'd an payed Jessica... her mother leaned over.. pulling her head back by her hair... "You piece of shit you only made 4 grand i wanted 10 g's next time.. do BETTER" Releasing her from her hair she started to kick her own daughter at her side over an over again... She screamed in pan.. out loud.. nobody could hear... no-one... After her mother left to her room..Reggie screamfully cried.. forcing herself up the dirty floor... She quickly flee'd out her own home.. not looking back once.. It was done.. she lost respect from her mother... from men... she felt trapped inside her own self... It had been a couple of days since the horrible incident on the poor child.. sitting there by a store.. having a can beside her for change...she eye'd these two men talkingto one another... stancing herself up.. the child ran toward them.. before she hid behind a trashcan.."Yeah man the fight club is gonna be sick dawg! I betted on that one dude thats pretty bad ass.. he sent about 30 men to there death bed.." "No WAY!! WE GOTTA SEE I SEE THIS THERE STILL SIGNING UP PEEPS TOO!" With that the two men went down the manhole...Reggie soon ran inside as well jumping inside... before seeing an old man at a desk..."My child would you like to enter? Winner gets 20 grand and loser still gets 5k... still gets you by.. I see your in deep shit as well..." Even knowing she was underage.. he knew she had been desperate for money and he was glad that she hadn't been sucking dick out there as well.. Reggie.. quickly signing in she ran inside... The old man soon switched her name above, so she can be first... As time went by she was provided a large sweater.. with some tight shorts... As she entered the open arena.. a large man came forth... he towered over the child.. the crowd screamed out loud... Thus hearing the bell ring! He started to swing his fist directly at her face.. if this hit it would of killed her... Reggie's eye sockets glowed a bright yellow.. only cause the concrete to burst upwards.. targeting his elbow the force of the impact brought his arm to break in half.. blood splattering amongst the childs face.. The man screamed in agony falling to the floor.. The crowd gasped, then screamed in cheer... THe old man smirking.. knowing he chose someone well.. Years... Pass as she was trained in combat.. year after year winning each match... with her now earth bending skills.. She witnessed that this power was destructive just like her emotions. Everything she had held inside.. can lashed out...Though even if she felt hallow.. it hadn't mattered.. as long as she protected herself.. from anything..anyone.. it was possible to live once again.. even if it was in a place where a child shouldn't had been in the first place..... -FLASH ENDED-. . Reggie stood up as she gazed down at the Fight Club Smirking, Every blood stain caused by her.. The floor missing chunks of concrete... This power... she possessed it was rather..a prideful statement.. for the Brash Woman.. Being at the age of 30 now.. scars marked up an down her body..She was no opponent to fuck with.... awaiting for an opponent that is worthy.to her likings.. all the others wasted her time.. just petty change money... She spoke to herself having an aggressive expression on her facce."Soon.. Somone will be worthy to fight against.. but mark my words.. No man will ever.. put me down.. Nobody.." Category:Saga 1 Category:Reggie Category:RPC